His Most Beautiful Mistake
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Michel a commis une erreur, il y a très longtemps. Une erreur qu'il est incapable de regretter. Parce que c'est la plus sublime qu'il aura jamais commise.


**His Most Beautiful Mistake**

_« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'écria Lucifer._

_L'Etoile du Matin était en train d'examiner un tournesol, et Michel devait bien l'avouer, il comprenait tout à fait l'exclamation dégoûtée de son cadet. En toute honnêteté, la plante n'était pas belle du tout. On aurait dit un amas de longues dents jaunes cernant une bouche béante._

_La voix de leur Père se fit entendre._

_« Il est vrai qu'en créant cette fleur, Je ne l'ai pas faite agréable au regard. »_

_« Alors pourquoi ne pas la remodeler ? » interrogea Michel avec curiosité. « Tu en as le pouvoir. »_

_Le rire de Père s'était répandu au-dessus du champ de tournesols._

_« Parce que c'est précisément son imperfection qui la rend magnifique. Ces tournesols sont une erreur sublime. »_

_« Je ne comprends pas » protesta Lucifer – sans oser le dire tout haut, Michel pensait la même chose._

_Père avait souri._

_« Vous comprendrez. Un jour, vous finirez par comprendre. »_

Si Michel avait pu choisir, il n'aurait pas demandé à être un Archange.

Les Archanges étaient voués au service de leur Père. Ils ne devaient rien posséder qui leur soit propre. Ils devaient être prêts à tout sacrifier pour protéger leur famille – jusqu'à leur existence même s'il le fallait.

Un Archange n'avait pas droit à l'amour. Encore moins à une famille.

Michel souffrait d'être craint par ses cadets. Il souffrait d'être condamné à rester seul pour toute la durée de sa vie – autrement dit l'éternité.

Il voyait bien que les deux autres Archanges n'aimaient pas non plus ce fait. Au fond, lui seul devait comprendre pourquoi Raphaël passait presque tout son temps libre avec les nouveau-nés – pour remplacer l'enfant qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir. Il savait que l'attitude dédaigneuse et hautaine de Lucifer servait à cacher sa solitude.

Un Archange n'avait pas droit à l'amour.

Michel et Lucifer n'avaient pas eu le droit de s'aimer. Encore moins de s'aimer comme _ça _– comme un homme peut aimer une femme.

Michel savait qu'avec Lucifer, ils commettaient un péché. Mais il était incapable de repousser son frère… Il était incapable de repousser le seul de ses frères qui avait vu sa solitude, qui _savait _à quel point il en avait mal… et qui essayait de soigner sa détresse.

C'était un péché… L'Aîné des Anges savait qu'il commettait un péché en posant ses lèvres sur celle de l'Etoile du Matin, savait que c'était un blasphème de poser ses mains sur le corps de son frère de _cette manière_… Mais il s'en moquait.

Pourquoi donc Père lui avait-il donné un cœur, si c'était pour le laisser vide ?

Il était incapable de s'arrêter. Et Lucifer ne faisait rien qui l'aurait aidé à ça… Après les baisers étaient venues les caresses, de plus en plus intimes… Et puis ils avaient fini par en venir à ça. Le mélange de leurs grâces. La façon dont les anges faisaient l'amour.

Les deux Archanges ne s'attendaient pas à ressentir ce qu'ils avaient ressenti lors de l'acte en lui-même. Tout avait été si _intense_, si profond et lumineux, qu'ils avaient perdu le contrôle tous les deux.

Et à l'instant où ils ne s'étaient plus maîtrisés, un fragment de la grâce de Michel s'était accroché à celle de Lucifer. L'irréversible.

Paniqués, les deux Archanges avaient immédiatement cessé, et leurs consciences s'étaient retirées l'une de l'autre. Mais le morceau était resté en place. Et lorsque Michel s'était efforcé de le récupérer, Lucifer avait hurlé comme si son aîné tentait de lui arracher sa propre grâce.

Au désespoir, ils étaient allés voir Raphaël. Le guérisseur n'était pas stupide et avait immédiatement compris ce qu'avaient fait ses deux aînés. Il avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil à Lucifer avant de lâcher :

« Félicitations, Michel. Tu viens d'engrosser ton frère. »

Michel crut qu'on venait de lui asséner un coup sur la tête. Un nouveau-né. De lui et de Lucifer. Un enfant rien qu'à eux.

Mais les Archanges n'étaient pas sensés posséder quoi que ce soit. Pire encore, les Archanges n'étaient pas sensés _concevoir_.

L'enfant n'avait pas le droit de vivre. Il n'avait pas le droit de _naître_.

« Tu peux arranger ça ? » demanda Michel à Raphaël.

Lucifer releva la tête. Il connaissait Michel mieux que n'importe quel ange, alors il avait parfaitement compris ce que son frère voulait dire en parlant d'_arranger ça_.

« Michel » intervint l'Etoile du Matin de sa voix de basse. « Si tu tentes de me l'enlever, je te tues. »

Choqué, l'Aîné des Anges avait dévisagé son cadet.

« Lucifer » siffla le Prince des Archanges, « ce nouveau-né est un _blasphème_. En le gardant, tu craches à la face de Père. »

« Je sais » rétorqua l'Archange aux ailes noires. « Mais tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je préfère encore renier Père que d'assassiner _notre _enfant. »

_Notre enfant. _Michel avait voulu pleurer, hurler en entendant ces deux mots. Ce n'était pas son enfant… Il n'avait pas le droit à un enfant… Il n'avait pas le droit de _vouloir _cet enfant.

Les yeux jaunes de Lucifer l'avaient considéré avec tristesse.

« Mish. » Le surnom que son frère lui avait donné, une marque d'affection qui résonnait cruellement en lui désormais. « Cet enfant… Il me vient de _toi_. Alors ne me demande pas de le faire mourir. Parce que je ne peux pas, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas. Pas ton bébé. »

A ce moment-là, Michel craqua. Il sentit Raphaël pousser un cri alors qu'il s'enfuyait loin de l'infirmerie, loin de Lucifer, loin de l'enfant et de tout ce qu'il signifiait…

Durant les semaines qui suivirent (la période de gestation d'un ange était bien plus rapide que celle qu'auraient les humains), Michel ne revit pas l'Etoile du Matin. Ou alors de loin, parmi plusieurs de leurs frères et sœurs. Lucifer restait poli, correct. Distant. Il cachait à merveille sa grossesse. Il était fréquemment en compagnie de Raphaël. Pourquoi le guérisseur avait-il accepté de l'aider ? Probablement à cause de son affection pour les nouveau-nés… Raphaël était sans doute incapable de voir en quoi l'enfant à venir était un blasphème, il ne voyait qu'un bébé.

Michel dormait de plus en plus mal. Il ne faisait pas de cauchemars à proprement parler, mais il aurait préféré de loin ça aux rêves qu'il avait dès qu'il fermait les paupières.

Dans chacune de ses visions, Lucifer lui souriait, un nouveau-né blotti dans le creux de ses bras. L'apparence du bébé changeait souvent : il avait parfois des cheveux bruns ou noirs comme ceux de Lucifer, ou alors dorés comme ceux de Michel. Ses ailes passaient du noir d'encre au bronze orangé. Et ses yeux étaient quelquefois jaunes, mais la plupart du temps, ils étaient du même vert émeraude que ceux du Prince des Archanges.

Et toujours l'enfant ouvrait les yeux et les dirigeait sur Michel, tendant les bras et appelant : « Papa ! »

Il ne pouvait pas être père… Il ne pouvait pas désirer tenir cet enfant dans ses bras… Il ne pouvait pas vouloir que cet enfant lève sur lui des yeux remplis de la même admiration que celle qu'il vouait à Père…

Pourquoi donc avait-il cédé à l'attrait des bras de Lucifer ?

Un jour, Michel revint dans son bureau avec la tension nerveuse complètement à zéro. Un Léviathan avait tenté d'agresser une bande de nouveau-nés qui faisaient une excursion sur Terre ; heureusement, aucun d'entre eux n'avait été blessé, mais ils avaient été sérieusement secoués.

Naomi – son assistante depuis peu – l'y attendait, l'air plutôt préoccupé, ce qui équivalait chez elle à la panique la plus totale.

« Quoi ? » grinça-t-il, assez méchamment – il était recouvert de sang de Léviathan, il avait mal à l'épaule, et il était fatigué, il estimait avoir le droit de grogner.

Naomi se mordit la lèvre.

« Lucifer a fait un malaise » annonça-t-elle sans préambule. « Raphaël l'a aussitôt emmené à l'infirmerie, mais il semblerait que son état reste préoccupant… J'ignore de quoi il s'agit, mais cela paraît grave. » acheva-t-elle, la question transparaissant derrière ses mots.

_Oh Père. _Michel crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, là, devant la jeune fille. Il savait la raison du malaise de son frère… Tout comme il savait que le fait d'accoucher pour un ange avait de fréquentes chances de tuer le parent et le nouveau-né.

Naomi avait certainement dû se sentir énervée lorsqu'il l'avait plantée là, mais Michel s'en moquait. Il ne pouvait penser à rien, ne pouvait pas évacuer de sa tête le murmure en boucle de _Lucifer Lucifer Lucifer_. Il savait – et il voulait l'oublier, rien qu'une seconde – que Raphaël n'était pas infaillible, que l'Etoile du Matin, peu importe son statut d'Archange, pouvait ne pas survivre à cette journée, et il voulait de toutes ses forces chasser l'image de son frère le regard vide, les ailes consumées, immobile pour toujours, qui semblait s'être imprimée dans son esprit.

L'infirmerie était tout à fait silencieuse lorsque l'Aîné des Anges y pénétra. La troisième salle était la plus éloignée de l'entrée, celle où Raphaël s'isolait lorsqu'il voulait être tranquille ou voir un ange qui souhaitait lui parler dans la plus stricte intimité.

Lucifer était allongé sur un lit, la respiration sifflante, le teint creusé et recouvert de sueur. Mais vivant. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour Michel.

« A ta place, je ne le réveillerais pas » intervint une voix familière. « Ç'a été très dur pour lui, et j'ai cru au début qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. »

L'Archange se tourna vers la voix. Raphaël était debout, _quelque chose _enveloppé d'une couverture reposant dans ses bras. Le guérisseur sourit.

« Tu veux tenir ta fille ? » proposa-t-il.

_Sa fille_. Les mots résonnèrent bizarrement dans l'esprit de Michel. _Sa fille_. Il avait l'impression d'être sous l'eau, ou dans un rêve. D'un instant à l'autre, il allait se réveiller dans son lit, dans son appartement…

La nouvelle-née était lourde dans ses bras. Solide. _Réelle._

Une paire d'yeux jaunes – _aussi jaunes que les tournesols _– se fixa sur lui, le dévisageant avec curiosité.

Michel sentait le pouvoir contenu dans le corps de l'enfant. Un pouvoir titanesque, aussi violent et puissant que la crue d'un fleuve. Le même pouvoir que celui qui coulait dans ses propres veines.

L'enfant ne pourrait jamais se fondre parmi ses frères et sœurs angéliques. Elle serait trop à part. Elle aurait la beauté de l'Etoile du Matin et la puissance du Prince des Archanges. Elle était unique. Elle était à _eux_.

Dieu n'avait eu aucune part à sa conception. Il n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'elle existe. Elle était née du seul désir qu'il y avait eu entre lui et Lucifer. Elle était née de _leur _amour.

Elle était comme les tournesols. Elle était l'erreur magnifique de Michel et de Lucifer. Un être dont l'existence n'aurait pas dû être autorisé et qui pourtant était là.

Et Michel était subitement incapable de regretter d'avoir été responsable de sa venue au monde.

C'était l'enfant de Lucifer. _Leur _enfant. _Sa _fille, _à lui_.

Un sourire accroché aux lèvres, Raphaël regardait Michel contempler l'enfant avec émerveillement.

« Tu sais qu'elle va avoir besoin d'un nom » rappela-t-il.

Michel le considéra et fronça les sourcils, avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur la nouvelle-née.

Il réfléchit quelques instants puis il sut. Le nom parfait.

« Elle sera connue comme… »

_« Mish, c'est quoi ? » interrogea la fillette, ses longues tresses rouges agitées par le vent._

_L'Aîné des Anges sourit en reconnaissant la fleur._

_« Ça s'appelle un tournesol. Il te plaît ? »_

_L'air pensif, l'enfant tendit la main pour caresser les pétales d'un jaune éclatant._

_« Je crois, oui. »_

_« Je savais que tu les aimerais » commenta Michel. « Parce que chaque fois que j'en vois un, je pense à toi. »_

_« C'est vrai ? » s'écria la fillette tandis que l'Archange cueillait le tournesol et le lui offrait._

_Sans cesser de sourire, Michel hocha la tête._

_« Elle sera connue comme celle qui détient la force de Dieu. Elle sera appelée Gabriel. »_


End file.
